


Дыра всё ещё там

by Tinumbra



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Gore, Self-Harm, silent hill au, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinumbra/pseuds/Tinumbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Проснувшись у себя дома, Уилл обнаруживает, что собаки пропали. Так же как еда, одежда, пистолет и все остальные вещи. Зато появилась дыра, ведущая в кошмар, пробудить от которого его сможет только Ганнибал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hole Is Still There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/772395) by [Croik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/pseuds/Croik). 



      Проснувшись, Уилл Грэм обнаружил, что собаки пропали.   
      Это было первым, что он заметил. Без мокрых носов, тыкающихся в ухо, без топающих по ковру когтистых лап дом опустел. Тишина была давящей, неестественной. Сидя посреди гостиной, Уилл с тупым недоумением переводил взгляд с места на место в поисках собак, которые раньше здесь находились. Обыскав дом, он не нашёл ни единого пса. Шерсть, запах, несколько пятен – всё это было и указывало на то, что здесь жили собаки. Раньше.  
      Он хотел посмотреть на улице, но парадная дверь не поддавалась – так же, как и дверь, ведущая на задний двор. Ручки поворачивались, замки покорно щёлкали, но двери оставались на месте, будто Уилл пытался открыть стены. Окна тоже не открывались; в них стояла муть, которую не получалось стереть. Уилл пытался подцепить пальцами рамы, отломал ручку с двери во двор в попытках выбраться, но так ничего и не добился.   
      Пропали не только собаки. Из холодильника исчезла еда, из труб – вода, из шкафов – одежда. В розетках и батарейках не было электричества. Не было пистолета и патронов к нему. Не было света, не было времени. Уилл рыскал по дому в надежде найти хоть что-нибудь – зубную щётку, термита – но, за исключением мебели, дом был пуст.  
      Правда, кое-что всё-таки было, а именно – дыра. Он обнаружил её в стене спальни, рваную и зияющую – прямо над кроватью, в которой он едва ли спал. Обои вокруг неё были содраны, гипсокартон вмят по краям. Остались дырочки от двух шурупов, но Уилл не смог определить, как именно их вытащили. Внутри дыры было абсолютно черно и пахло холодной землёй, а подставив руку, Уилл почувствовал сквозняк: единственное дыхание во всём доме, кроме его собственного.  
      – А, – сказал Уилл. – Так это сон.  
      Обычно Уилл не осознавал, что спит. Чаще всего все события и ощущения казались ему реальными, пока его не будили собаки, телефон или что-то ещё. Казалось странным, что он смог понять, что это сон, продолжая спать. Но это не имело значения. Ему не хотелось ни минутой дольше оставаться в этой теневой копии его дома.  
      Поэтому Уилл полез в дыру. Это действие казалось единственным, имевшим хоть какой-то смысл.  
      Вход был как раз ему по размеру. По логике вещей, он должен был сразу попасть в прихожую, но лаз уходил вперёд, дальше и дальше, и Уилла охватило ощущение, что он уже несколько часов пробирается в этой сырой тесноте. Твёрдое дерево под руками и коленями сменилось плесневелым, а потом влажной и плотной землёй. Света не было вообще; Уиллу стало казаться, что он ползёт в могиле. Едва он решил сдаться и подождать утреннего собачьего поцелуя, как наткнулся руками на земляную стену.  
      – Как вовремя, – сказал Уилл. Теперь можно было остановиться. Но когда он с трудом развернулся и почувствовал, как влажная земля давит ему на плечи, его охватила инстинктивная паника, и он вскочил. Ударив в препятствие и почувствовав, что оно поддалось, он начал скрести и рыть всё более судорожно, рвать землю кусками, словно животное. Земля набивалась в рот и нос, что приводило его в ещё больший ужас; а потом что-то дрогнуло. Стена обвалилась, засыпав его грязью, Уилл вогнал в эту кучу ноги и ринулся наружу. Руки выскочили в пустоту, и он _подтянулся_.  
      Уилл выбрался из дыры в земле. С чувством ликования он перекатился на спину, тяжело дыша, и попытался вспомнить, когда это туннель успел превратиться из горизонтального в вертикальный. Но это было неважно. Это же сон.  
      Он поднялся на ноги. Опавшие листья шуршали от малейшего движения, но даже когда Уилл стоял неподвижно, мир вокруг шелестел и колебался. Он с облегчением вздохнул: по крайней мере, тут не было пусто. Уилл поёжился от ветра, волоски на руках встали дыбом. Деревья апатично покачивались туда-сюда, словно пассажиры в метро. Над головой неслись облака. Мир был угрюмым и серым, но _живым_.  
      Поглядев на землю, он почти ожидал увидеть, что дыра закроется, но та была на месте – такая же неровная и зияющая, как и в его спальне.   
      – Хорошо, – пробормотал он. – Я хотя бы смогу вернуться.  
      Уилл пока не хотел возвращаться – будь то дом-тень или реальность – и поэтому направился к опушке. Была осень, и под ногами всё шуршало, словно бумага. На периферии зрения что-то мелькнуло; он повернулся, успев заметить тёмный силуэт, пронёсшийся через чащу на запад. Уилл пошёл следом. В подлеске металось что-то большое и черное. Он был уверен, что знает, что это, пока вдруг не услышал низкое, придушенное ворчание. Ни одно нормальное животное не могло издавать таких звуков. Уилл замер, прислушиваясь к хрипу и возне невидимого зверя. Когда ветер изменился, в нос ударила гнилостная вонь, и Уилла едва не стошнило.  
      Зверь остановился. Уилл прикрыл руками нос и рот, молясь, что не выдал своё присутствие. Секунды проходили в медленной агонии... а потом _оно_ исчезло, умчавшись в лес.  
      Уилл последовал за ним. Стараясь в этот раз идти осторожно и бесшумно, он крался по следам зверя, повторяя его изогнутый путь по лесу, пока не вышел на старую утоптанную дорогу из грязи и разбитого гравия. К осевшему в папоротниках бревенчатому домику. К хижине Хоббса.  
      Когда Уилл видел её в последний раз, всё выглядело по-другому. Сейчас дом зиял разбитыми окнами, стены полуразвалились, ползучие растения обвивали его со всех сторон, вторгаясь в каждую щель. Земля вбирала дом в себя. Уиллу захотелось как-то предупредить её, что это место не заслуживало возрождения.  
      Он шагнул вперёд, и между пальцами хлюпнуло что-то тёплое. Ему не нужно было смотреть вниз, чтобы понять, что это такое. Он даже не смог почувствовать тошноту. Уилл просто продолжал идти вперёд, преследуемый кровавыми отпечатками одной ноги до самой двери. Та была приоткрыта.  
      Уилл коснулся дерева, и из дома немедленно раздался крик, пронзительный, человеческий крик – молодая женщина. Рука инстинктивно дёрнулась к кобуре, но Уилл тут же вспомнил, что её нет – как и пистолета, как и патронов. Он всё равно ринулся внутрь. Первый же вдох за порогом согнул его пополам в рвотном рефлексе. В хижине воняло протухшей кровью – запах буквально застревал у него в горле. Снаружи мир был тусклым, бесцветным, размытым, но здесь, среди гнилых стен, всё было красным. Красное на столах и стульях. Красное на полу и стенах. Красное моросило с потолка. Не может быть, чтобы это всё была кровь. Не может быть.  
      Женщина кричала с чердака. Уилл сказал себе, что это сон и что нужно сейчас же уйти - здесь явно некого спасать и незачем ему смотреть. Уже будучи на лестнице он повторил это вслух. Адреналин хлынул в кровь, и секунды спустя Уилл стоял в комнате с рогами.   
      Он видел её так, как в его воображении видел её Хоббс. Раньше на рогах были лишь следы того, что на них когда-то висело, теперь же на каждом было по трупу: восемь тел, аккуратно выстроенных в ряд справа и ряд слева. Уилл раньше видел их только на фотографиях, но узнал всех. Элис Николс, которую он задушил в её собственной постели, располагалась прямо возле лестницы. Уилл едва в неё не врезался. Наткнувшись грудью на кончики рогов, он отпрянул; локон волос ласково мазнул его по щеке.  
      Девушка продолжала кричать. Абигейл. Понимание обожгло его, и он развернулся, поскользнувшись на мокром полу. Она уже была на рогах, насажена, проткнута насквозь. Это _её_ кровь засохла у него под ногтями на ногах. Скользнув взглядом по окровавленным остриям, торчащим из её тела, он понял, что уже поздно, но всё равно бросился к ней.  
      Увидев его, Абигейл замолчала и потянулась навстречу.  
      – Мистер Грэм…  
      Уилл остановился, на автомате схватившись за один из рогов, чтобы не упасть.   
      – Абигейл… – Он коснулся её щеки, будто в попытке успокоить. – О Господи, как ты сюда попала? – с трудом выговорил он. – Кто это сделал?  
      Абигейл побледнела. Она вновь потянулась к нему, но он не успел взять её за руку – нечто схватило его сзади. Две больших руки впились ему в подмышки, подхватили и швырнули на пол. Тонкая футболка тотчас пропиталась красным. Он попытался подняться, но и опомниться не успел, как его снова оседлало _это_. Узловатые пальцы вцепились ему в горло, и, чертыхнувшись, он пнул в ответ ногой. Оно казалось ему одним большим чёрно-красным сгустком и оно ревело, словно обезумевшее животное. Уилл скрёб ногтями и отбивался, а потом, наконец, сумел согнуть ноги в коленях и со всей силы отбросил его назад.  
      Зверь медлил, давая Уиллу время подняться. Ноги едва не подогнулись, и ему пришлось опереться на труп бедной Элизы Николс. На секунду он почувствовал, будто она положила руку ему на плечо.  
      – Кто ты? – окликнул он, осматривая окружение в поисках какого-нибудь оружия. – Что ты, чёрт побери, такое?  
      Существо подняло голову. Сначала Уилл решил, что слишком отвлёкся, осматривая обстановку, и ему просто показалось, но посмотрев в упор, он понял, что не ошибся. По форме оно напоминало женскую фигуру. Спутанные тёмные волосы прилипли к голове, из которой тянулась пара ветвящихся рогов. Большие чёрные глаза, белая кожа, плотно обтягивающая череп, обвислые губы с запёкшейся кровью. Но только когда оно встало в полный рост, Уилл осознал всю его чудовищность: это была не одна гротескная фигура, а смесь из нескольких. Каждый клочок белёсой кожи был чьим-то лицом или частью лица. Глаза, щёки, уши формировали кровавый винегрет из плоти… а ещё _зубы_. Зубы торчали из костяшек пальцев, отмечали ключицы и шли грядой по изгибу тощих бёдер. Это был монстр изломанных ртов.  
      Взвыв, оно атаковало снова, и Уилл вскинул руки в тщетной попытке защититься. Оно толкнуло его на Элис Николс: он скривился в смутном ужасе, когда в спину ему упёрлись её мёртвые груди. Уилл сцепился с монстром; Абигейл закричала. Пальцы соскользнули в один из ртов, формировавших бицепс, и тот укусил его, содрав кожу с костяшек. Боль вызвала отчаянный всплеск адреналина: схватив зверя за один из рогов, Уилл со всей силы дёрнул его в сторону.  
      В шее зверя хрустнуло сухожилие; Уилл увидел, как оно пульсирует под кожей. Он нажал сильнее, дрожа от предчувствия победы, и существо закричало в агонии. Этого было мало. По всему телу чужие зубы вонзались ему в плоть. Одна рука была в ловушке, второй Уилл пытался удержать наиболее опасные челюсти на расстоянии... оставалось только одно, что можно было сделать: он укусил в ответ.  
      Липкая плоть поддалась под зубами. Ноздри Уилла затрепетали, когда он вгрызся в чужое горло; резко дёрнув головой, он разорвал его. Из раны хлынула мерзкая чёрная кровь и затопила ему рот; он попытался не глотать, но нужно было вдохнуть – и отрава, попав в горло, питательным потоком просочилась дальше.  
      Они рухнули на пол спутанной кучей. Уилл уже разжал зубы, поэтому он принялся рвать чужое горло руками – до тех пор, пока существо под ним не обмякло. Тяжело дыша и борясь с тошнотой, он поднялся на корточки, чтобы осмотреть ужасный итог своих трудов.  
      Под ним дёргалась Абигейл Хоббс.  
      Уилл долго глядел на неё. На рогах на дальней стене было пусто, крови тоже нигде не было: ничто не указывало на то, что когда-то там висел человек. Все девушки исчезли. В комнате были только Уилл Грэм и Абигейл Хоббс, мокнущие вместе в красной луже. Он склонился над ней, пытаясь остановить кровь, хлещущую из раскрытого горла, но, судя о всему, это было бессмысленно. Абигейл смотрела на него своими большими голубыми глазами.  
      – Я сплю? – спросила она, булькнув кровью.  
      Уилл снова погладил её по щеке.   
      – Да, – сказал он. – Да, моя хорошая. Ты просто спишь. – Он ласково закрыл ей глаза, а она и не сопротивлялась. – Ш-ш, просто спишь.  
      Он обнял её и не сводил глаз до тех пор, пока не перестала течь кровь.  
  


***

  
      Уилл Грэм проснулся под блеяние своего мобильного телефона.  
      Он лежал на диване в гостиной. Онемевшие конечности были тяжёлыми, как гири; он моргнул в потолок, ощущая, как ужас отступает. Это был просто сон. Пока ещё он говорил правду.  
      Телефон замолчал, но через минуту пиликнул новым сообщением в голосовой почте. Уилл решил, что не хочет его слушать, но потом с ужасом осознал, что собак всё ещё нет. Он позвал их по именам и, не получив ответа, поднялся с дивана.  
      Дом всё ещё был пуст. Уилл содрогнулся, но вместо того, чтобы снова всё судорожно обыскивать, пошёл прямиком к телефону и прослушал сообщение.  
      «Уилл, это Алана, – гласило оно. Голос был умоляющим. – Знаю, что Джек, наверное, уже тебе звонит, но, пожалуйста, не отвечай, пока я до тебя не доеду. Я уже в пути, буду минут через десять. Пожалуйста, просто дождись меня. Скоро буду».  
      Уилл уселся обратно на диван. Не прошло и десяти секунд, как телефон снова зазвонил. На дисплее высветилось: «Кроуфорд», и Уиллу поплохело.  
      – Это был сон, – сказал он, и пустой дом откликнулся эхом. – Просто сон.  
      Уже через семь минут Алана была у его двери. Он с трудом различал её сквозь муть окна, а её голос был приглушённым, будто говорила она через пластиковый пакет.  
      – Уилл? – Она постучала, но он заметил это только по едва уловимой вибрации входной двери. – Ты спишь?  
      – Алана. – Уилл повернул ручку – ничего не произошло. Он потянул на себя, потом навалился на дверь, но она не сдвинулась ни на миллиметр. – Алана! Ты меня слышишь? – Он забарабанил в дверь в надежде, что Алана хотя бы почувствует вибрацию, как он почувствовал её стук.  
      – Уилл? – Он решил, что Алана услышала, но потом она снова начала стучать. – Пожалуйста, Уилл… просто впусти меня.  
      – Не могу! – закричал он. Он с силой ударил по стеклу ладонью, прямо у её лица, но Алана даже не моргнула. – Я здесь, чёрт побери!  
      Отступив, она направилась к одному из окон. Уилл беспомощно наблюдал, как она пытается заглянуть внутрь, а потом, наконец, обходит дом. Алана вновь начала звать его и стучать в дверь:  
      – Уилл, ты дома? Чёрт тебя побери, Джек.  
      Уилл огляделся в нарастающей панике. Он в ловушке… или же сошёл с ума. Возможно, умер. Он потрогал шею, ожидая найти там рану, проверил, нет ли на пальцах следов зубов – но он был цел, нетронут. Одежда промокла от пота, однако ни следа грязи или крови, что была там раньше.  
      Закрыв глаза, он подумал о смерти. Вспомнил десятки способов умереть, которые он видел в своём воображении – видел, пробовал на вкус, купался в них. Когда-то он уже тщательно выстроил картины Рая и Ада и всего, что между ними. Вечное одиночество в собственном доме не должно было быть таким страшным в сравнении со всем тем, на что было способно его неистовое воображение, но Уилла трясло. Он не понимал, что происходит, и ему хотелось кричать.  
      Подъехала вторая машина, и хотя вышедший из неё человек был для Уилла не более, чем мутным пятном, он сразу понял, кто это. Алана вернулась с заднего двора, и, обменявшись парой фраз у подъездной дорожки, обе фигуры поднялись на крыльцо.  
      – Уилл? – позвал Ганнибал. Он постучался, и Уилл прижал руки к двери, чувствуя, как стук отдаётся в локти. На самом деле _чувствуя._ – Если ты дома, пожалуйста, подойди к двери.  
      – Я дома, – сказал Уилл. Он умоляюще навалился на дверь. – Я здесь, я…  
      Ганнибал повернул ручку, и дверь распахнулась. В мёртвый дом хлынул поток воздуха, наполнив его светом и цветом. Жуткая тяжесть перестала давить Уиллу на плечи, а торопливый глоток воздуха стал для него будто первым вдохом очнувшегося от комы человека. Жизнь пропитала каждую его пору, и он навалился на Ганнибала, пошатнувшись от ощущения незаслуженного воскрешения. В глазах стояли слёзы.  
      – Спокойно, – сказал Ганнибал. И хотя он не мог знать, в чём дело, он всё равно взял Уилла за руки, обеспечивая необходимую поддержку. – Вдохните поглубже, Уилл.  
      Он вдохнул. Пахло осенью – вчерашним дождём и огненно-рыжими листьями. Лёгкие наполнились теплом. Он сощурился на утреннее солнце и увидел всех своих пропавших собак, по-хозяйски разгуливающих по двору. Заметив его, они принялись радостно скулить, и он ответил им счастливым смехом.  
      – О чёрт, – прошептал он. – Никогда ещё не был так рад вас видеть. – Он вцепился в ужасающе европейский пиджак в клеточку, чуть не заплакав.  
      – Уилл, – осторожно сказал Ганнибал, и от его тона у Уилла кровь застыла в жилах.  
      Позади него стояла Алана. Глаза у неё покраснели, а на лице совсем не было макияжа.   
      – Уилл, мне так жаль, – сказала она.  
      Ганнибал подхватил его, когда обрушилось небо.


	2. Chapter 2

      Уилл сидел на кухне и пил вчерашний кофе, пока Алана занималась перечислением причин, почему он не должен чувствовать себя виноватым в смерти Абигейл.  
      Её нашли в собственной больничной палате, а последний раз видели на киновечере десять часов назад. Никто не заметил ничего необычного. Родственников у неё не осталось, сообщать было некому. Тело собирались кремировать, и Алана предложила собственноручно отвезти прах в Миннесоту, чтобы Абигейл покоилась рядом со своей матерью.  
      Слушая всё это, Уилл задал всего пару вопросов. Он не знал, что чувствовать.  
      Когда Алана попыталась его разговорить, Ганнибал вышел из комнаты. Уилл слышал, как тот ходит по дому, преследуемый цокотом собачьих лап. Он дошёл до спальни, и Уилл окаменел в ожидании возгласа удивления, а то и чего похлеще. Но никаких вскриков не последовало, лишь звук прикрываемой за собой двери.  
      – Уилл, – осторожно начала Алана, снова привлекая его внимание к разговору. – Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь. Я чувствую то же самое. – Она вытерла глаза. – Наверное, её просто невозможно было спасти.  
      Уилл отодвинул кружку с несвежим кофе.  
      – Мне жаль, Алана, – сказал он. – Знаю, что Абигейл для тебя тоже много значила.  
      Несколько минут они просто молча держались за руки.  
      Спустившись обратно к ним, Ганнибал попросил Алану оставить их наедине. Та согласилась и, сжимая в кулаке несколько бумажных платков Уилла, ушла с кухни.  
      – Звони мне в любое время, – попросила она Уилла уже на пороге. – Пожалуйста.  
      Теперь Уилл и Ганнибал сидели за кухонным столом друг напротив друга.  
      – Ну как, – сказал Уилл, рассматривая свои руки. Он распластал их по поверхности, а затем вжал пальцы в старое дерево, – нашли наверху орудие убийства?  
      Ганнибал всегда глядел на него очень внимательно, но сейчас его взгляд был особенно пристальным.  
      – Вы спросили о том, когда это случилось, – произнёс он, – и где. А также, есть ли свидетели. Но не спросили, как. – Уилл не ответил, и он продолжил: – Уверен, доктор Блум тоже это заметила. Если она поинтересуется моим мнением, я отвечу, что вы не хотите давать пищу своему богатому воображению. Наверняка вам и без этого тяжело.  
      Уилл потёр костяшки на правой руке, ожидая, что кожа отслоится и откроет щербатые белые кости. Вспомнились собственные покусанные пальцы, вдавленные в пакостную плоть зверя с лицом Абигейл. К горлу подкатила тошнота.  
      – Я знаю, как она умерла, – сказал он. – Ей разорвали горло. – Он сплёл пальцы. – Под ногтями нашли кожу?  
      – Да. Её собственную. – Ганнибал помолчал. – Вам кажется, будто это вы её убили?  
      Уилл медлил с ответом, но потом вспомнил обо всех тех вещах, что он уже рассказал Ганнибалу, и решил, что утаивать что-то ещё просто нелепо.  
      – Я действительно её убил, – ответил он. – Во сне, за несколько минут до вашего прихода.  
      – Она умерла много часов назад, Уилл.  
      – Знаю, но это было так... – Он дёрнул головой, не в силах избавиться от привкуса крови во рту. – Мне никогда не снилось ничего подобного. В стене была дыра, и я забрался в неё. Лаз вёл к хижине Хоббса в Миннесоте, и там был тот... монстр. Но он же был _Абигейл._  
      Ганнибал слегка прищурился.   
      – И вы его убили.  
      – Это глупо. – Уилл прижал руки к глазам. – Поверить не могу, что рассказал вам. Я не убивал её... Я не мог её убить. Но всё же...  
      – Уилл, – сказал Ганнибал. – Сколько раз вам снилось, что вы убиваете Абигейл Хоббс?  
      Желудок Уилла сделал сальто. Как жутко, что Ганнибал вообще должен такое спрашивать, отстранённо подумал Уилл.  
      – Несколько раз, – прошептал он.  
      – Тогда теория вероятности работает в вашу пользу.  
      Уилл поднял глаза. В лице Ганнибала всё ещё было что-то странное... Уилл ожидал увидеть печаль от пережитой утраты, но это было что-то иное. Возможно, разочарование.  
      – А _вы_ в порядке? – спросил он тихо.  
      Выражение лица Ганнибала как будто осталось прежним, но в то же время что-то изменилось - взгляд стал закрытым. Он отвёл глаза.   
      – Смерть молодой девушки всегда трагедия, – сказал он. – Но особенно много сожалений выпадает на долю докторов, которые подводят своих пациентов.  
      Уилл смотрел, затаив дыхание. Ему нечасто удавалось увидеть какие-либо эмоции Ганнибала, кроме терпеливого, рассудочного участия.  
      – Мне жаль, – сказал он, потому что не знал, что ещё можно сказать.  
      – Доктору Блум сейчас, несомненно, очень тяжело, – продолжал Ганнибал. – Думаю, что в ближайшее время она будет стараться вас опекать, чтобы самой не поддаться горю. Нам нужно заботиться друг о друге в это нелёгкое время.  
      Уилл откинулся в кресле. Его взгляд блуждал по кухне, регистрируя кружки, кофе-машину, посуду в раковине. В кранах была вода, в стенах – электричество. Дом снова стал родным... это был не сон, Абигейл умерла по-настоящему. В чем он был уверен, так это в том, что рано или поздно он все поймет.  
      – Я постараюсь, – сказал Уилл.  
      Ганнибал поднялся на ноги.   
      – Знаю, до нашего сеанса ещё далеко, но вы можете звонить мне в любое время, – произнёс он. – На самом деле я надеюсь, что вы будете чаще давать о себе знать. Мне так будет спокойнее.  
      – Ладно. – Уилл проводил его до порога. Они остановились у открытой двери, и, ощутив порыв холодного осеннего ветра, Уилл понял, что не хочет, чтобы Ганнибал уходил. Говорить было не о чем, но заметив в окнах муть, Уилл вздрогнул.  
      – Думаю, я прогуляюсь, – сказал он, стараясь убедить самого себя. – Выберусь ненадолго из дома.  
      – Полагаю, так будет лучше, – ответил Ганнибал. – Поговорим позже, Уилл. Будьте здоровы.  
      Он переступил порог, и, потому что прогулка подразумевала, что придётся сначала одеться, Уилл закрыл за ним дверь.  
      Жизнь высосало наружу.  
      Дом умер. Свет, цвет и время исчезли, и Уилл снова оказался в серой, безмолвной пустоте. Всё ещё держась за ручку двери, он сказал себе, что это его воображение и шок от ужасной новости об Абигейл. Пройдёт. Стоит открыть глаза, и он увидит лежащих по креслам собак. Но этого не случилось.  
      – Доктор Лектер? – Уилл потянул за ручку – безрезультатно. Он подбежал к окну и увидел Ганнибала, неспешно идущего в сторону машины. – Доктор Лектер! – снова прокричал он, стуча по стеклу. Оно даже не шелохнулось. Ганнибал уходил всё дальше.  
      Этажом выше послышался странный звук.  
      Уилл схватил со стола телефон и вернулся к окну. Ганнибал был у машины и уже собирался сесть внутрь.  
      – Возьми трубку, – прошипел Уилл, слушая гудки. – Ответь на чёртов звонок!  
      Похлопав себя по карманам, Ганнибал, наконец, вытащил телефон. Приложил к уху.  
      – Алло?  
      – Доктор Лектер... – начал Уилл, но его прервал визг динамика. Он отстранил трубку от уха, и непонятный, пронзительный звук распространился по всей комнате. На фоне был слышен какой-то... жуткий, влажный стук, будто мясо шлёпало по стенам. Потом всё сменилось белым шумом.  
      – Я только что от него, – сказал Ганнибал голосом, едва различимым за помехами.   
      – Как он? – спросил Кроуфорд.  
      – Нормально. Для сложившейся ситуации.  
      – Доктор Лектер? – закричал Уилл в трубку. – Джек? Вы меня слышите?  
      – Джек, прошу вас пока оставить его в покое, – продолжал Ганнибал. – Ему нужно оплакать потерю. Он переживает сильнее, чем вы думаете.  
      – Я дам ему столько времени, сколько смогу. Всем нам сейчас нелегко.  
      – Джек! – Уилл потряс трубку и чуть было не швырнул её об стену, но сказал себе: «Нет. По крайней мере, я их слышу». Эта слабая связь с внешним миром – всё, что у него было. – Доктор Лектер, если вы меня слышите, вернитесь в дом!  
      Конец разговора перекрыли помехи. Прижавшись к окну, Уилл в беспомощной панике наблюдал, как Ганнибал убирает телефон и заводит машину. Уилл кричал и колотил по стеклу, но это ничего не изменило – машина всё равно уехала.  
      Следующие три часа он провёл, свернувшись клубком в углу дивана. Раз за разом он твердил себе, что дом-тень существует только у него в голове. Из-за бессонницы и шока наступил психотический срыв. Галлюцинации становились всё чаще и убедительней, и наконец, плотина его разума не выдержала. Он слишком много времени провёл в компании убийц, а теперь его мучает иллюзия собственной смерти.   
      – Спи, – сказал он, подтягивая колени к груди. – Спи, и когда ты проснёшься, всё станет нормальным.   
      Но заснуть он не мог, потому что не мог перестать думать о звуке сверху. Он шёл из спальни. Уилл не помнил, был ли это треск, стук или хлюп, но стоило сомкнуть веки, и ему представлялся большой олень, спускающийся со второго этажа; поэтому приходилось снова открывать глаза, чтобы убедиться, что на лестнице ничего нет.  
      Часы текли за часами, и Уилл уже понятия не имел, сколько прошло времени. Сочившийся из окон мутный свет не изменил яркость или направление. Желудок уже начинало сводить от голода, а во рту пересохло. Но больше всего его терзала тишина. Он не мог припомнить, что бы дома хоть раз было так тихо – ни клацанья когтистых лап или хотя бы жужжания пауков в паутинах, ни поскрипывания ветра в стропилах. Уилл остался наедине с собственным разумом, и никакие ужасы Ада не могли с этим сравниться.  
      Этот страх и привёл его обратно в спальню.  
      Дыра была ещё там. Она стала больше; в прошлый раз Уилл едва в неё протиснулся, но теперь пропал третий шуруп, а края стали зазубренными, словно что-то с той стороны разодрало её пошире. «Кто-то хотел облегчить мне проход», – подумал Уилл, осторожно подходя ближе. Он поднёс руку к зияющей черноте и почувствовал ладонью холодное дуновение.  
      Был ли Ад лучше, чем Чистилище? Собравшись с духом, Уилл залез внутрь.  
      И снова ему казалось, что прошло несколько часов. Он ободрал колени и несколько раз ушиб локти, несмотря на то, что лаз стал шире. Наконец, путь подошёл к концу, но вместо того, чтобы откапываться из грязи, Уилл вылез из дупла гнилого дуба.  
      Он стоял в поле. Вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, океаническими волнами колыхалась высокая трава. Пока он бродил по окружающим холмам, у него замерзли ноги, но каждая мурашка была блаженством. Здесь хотя бы были запахи, звуки и ощущения. Он уходил всё дальше и дальше от своего мёртвого дома.  
      Когда стало казаться, что он блуждает уже много часов, впереди показался пригорок. Уилл чувствовал, что за ним должно быть большое пустое место и не торопился взбираться выше. Там наверняка поджидали чудовища. Но возвращаться в дом ему хотелось еще меньше. Он глубоко вздохнул и, приготовившись к новым кошмарам, поднялся на вершину.   
      Это был, скорее, кратер, а не долина. В основании холма жёсткими пучками росла трава, но ниже земля лежала кусками, будто вывалившись из огромного рта в виде чёрной, вспененной почвы. Ландшафт был усеян грязевыми холмиками, выложенными ровными линиями, как на военном кладбище. Из многих торчали белые, высохшие руки и скрюченными пальцами хватали воздух. Спускаясь с насыпи, Уилл ничуть не удивился, заметив, что на всех погребённых и вокруг каждого росли мягкие грибы. Он спускался в сад Грибника.  
      Уилл добрался до основания холма, и его ноги погрузились во влажную почву, которая хлюпала между пальцами и пачкала подошвы. Было в её составе что-то липкое, и он подумал, какое клише, если это кровь. Чтобы не давать пищи воображению, он не стал смотреть вниз.  
      Рука прямо перед ним вздрогнула. Какое-то время он смотрел на её корчи, а потом она, наконец, успокоилась и указала пальцем дальше вдоль холмиков. Он двинулся в том направлении. Трупы любезно помогали ему, поворачивая руки туда, где в конце ряда его ждала открытая могила.  
      – Нет, – сказал Уилл. – Это вряд ли.  
      Что-то толкнуло его в спину. Он заметил уголком глаза темный силуэт, но уже падая – и могила поглотила его. Со всех сторон повалилась земля, Уилл отчаянно задёргался в попытках откопаться из лавины. Грязь засыпала ноги и грудь, забилась в нос, рот и уши. В считанные секунды он застрял намертво, бездыханный, и вкус протухшей крови въелся во все его органы чувств.  
      Уилл много думал о смерти. Представлял, каково это, когда воздух выдавливают из горла, конечности немеют, и всё исчезает в холодной тьме. А потом он почувствовал затылком щекотку: что-то в земле к нему пробиралось. Сил сражаться не осталось, поэтому он лишь замер, ощущая, как мягкие маленькие усики ощупали ему голову и затем вошли вовнутрь. Гнилая кость поддалась: они проникли в мозг. Умом он понимал, что невозможно чувствовать, как побеги роются в сером веществе, но он чувствовал… и тогда им что-то овладело.  
      Уилл попытался вдохнуть, в горло посыпалась земля, но, вопреки всем инстинктам, он не запаниковал. Он был соединён. Сознание хлынуло наружу, прикасаясь и смешиваясь c каждым из трупов на кладбище. Волна эмоций прошила его, когда он осознал, что _знает_ каждого из них, начиная с имени и до самой глубины души. Под веками, как в домашнем диафильме, вспыхивали картинки их детских воспоминаний, показывая каждое пройденное ими испытание, их личностный рост, их любовь и боль. А они чувствовали его. Каждый гниющий мертвец проживал через него его жизнь, и, связанные, они ликовали вместе с ним. Всё, как обещал Стамиц; глаза Уилла наполнились слезами. Его дар не был способен на такое.  
      Он стал искать Абигейл. Уилл знал, что она мертва, но всё равно попытался, надеясь, что она откликнется. Он виновато подумал, что должен был довериться Стамицу и позволить похоронить её; и тут, на самой границе восприятия, его будто что-то потянуло. Нить привела в сердце молодой женщины, правда, хоть он и знал её, это была не Абигейл. Её жизнь замелькала у него перед глазами, счастливая, полная опрометчивых поступков, свойственных юности, – вплоть до того момента, когда он увидел её в аптеке с рецептом на инсулин.  
      Гретчен Спек.  
      Уилл распахнул глаза. Ей здесь не место. Он был готов смириться со своей судьбой, умереть тихо, в мирных объятиях мертвецов, но _она_ была еще жива. Её мать отыскала его в коридоре после лекции и сжала руку со слезами на глазах, сообщив, что её дочь очнулась от комы. Он спас её и Абигейл, её _здесь быть не должно._  
      Уилл ударил руками в землю. Как тогда, в туннеле, он начал скрести и рыть, и _толкаться_ в пропитанную кровью почву, пока, наконец, не выкарабкался наружу. Затем принялся сдирать с себя пористые грибы. Кожа тянулась во все стороны, он чувствовал себя распухшим и липким, но это было неважно.  
      Из соседней могилы торчала женская рука, и Уилл схватил её, раскидывая комья грязи. Пальцы онемели, но он упрямо сложил их наподобие лопатки. Могила оказалась неглубокой, и скоро показались предплечье девушки, её грудь, лицо; он смахнул землю у неё с глаз и рта и взмолился, чтобы она вдохнула.  
      – Гретчен? – Уилл прикоснулся к её щеке, но руки так онемели, что он ничего не чувствовал. Потрогав её затылок, он запутался пальцами в торчащих из черепа густых зарослях грибницы. Он скривился и, мысленно извинившись, дёрнул.  
      Усики порвались. Гретчен содрогнулась и тут же сделала глубокий вдох.   
      – Всё хорошо, – попытался успокоить её Уилл, несмотря на то, что чувствовал, как череп девушки проминается у него в руках. – Гретчен, посмотри на меня… Всё хорошо.  
      – Нет, – закричала она, извиваясь и брыкаясь. – Нет!  
      Что-то схватило Уилла поперёк тела и сорвало с места. Он оказался в воздухе и, крутясь волчком, пролетел над землёй, упав на свежую могилу. Усики грибницы, всё ещё прицепленные к мозгу, так запутались, что его затошнило. Перекатившись на спину, он, наконец, увидел.  
      Это была масса пульсирующих грибов и переплетённых лоз. Она возвышалась над ним – без лица, без очертаний тела, даже конечности едва ли можно было назвать конечностями. Она содрогнулись, и вместе с нею содрогнулась каждая торчащая из могилы рука. Они были связаны. Уилл видел грибницы, выходящие из земли; они цеплялись ногам и спине монстра, а выходящие из него уходили в могилы.  
      Монстр потянулся к нему. На ватных ногах Уилл дёрнулся в сторону, и ему удалось увернуться. Обида и гнев полоснули по нервам, ворвались в разум через паразита у него в голове. Мёртвые руки попытались схватить его за ноги, и он побежал, но преследователь был огромен, а бежать – некуда, потому что они с ним уже были связаны. Уилл сказал себе, что нужно перестать бороться и пойти вернуться в могилу. Он мог бы стать частью чего-то настолько колоссального и всеобъемлющего, прожить жизни стольких людей вместе с ними. И неважно, что они уже умерли. Он ведь тоже.   
      И в этот момент Уилл кое-что заметил.  
      На другом конце кладбища сидело ещё одно существо. От него несло тухлятиной так же, как от хрипящего зверя, которого он видел мельком в лесу у логова миннесотского Сорокопута. Существо обладало головой оленя, но, оттого что это было чем-то знакомым, вместо ужаса, накрывшего его в прошлый раз, Уилл почувствовал облегчение. Длинные рога были неровными и зазубренными, но без грязи, которая покрывала, кажется, абсолютно всё в его кошмарах. Из шкуры существа торчали вороньи перья, а глаза были совершенно чёрными. Но всё же оно не не походило на оленя, которого обычно видел Уилл. Под большой оленьей головой располагался человеческий торс, блёклая мёртвая кожа обтягивала широкие рёбра. Длинные, костлявые руки, снабжённые пятью пальцами с жёлтыми ногтями, приветственно протянулись ему навстречу. У существа не было живота – грудную клетку и тазобедренные кости соединял лишь позвоночник, будто кто-то умело извлёк из тела внутренние органы. Было видно, как диафрагма сокращается над пустым местом.  
      Оно молча подзывало его, и, испуганный и растерянный, Уилл послушался. Тяжело дыша и спотыкаясь, он помчался к нему через жуткую долину. Мёртвые пальцы скребли по лодыжкам, а в голове кричал и кричал грибник, требуя, чтобы он вернулся. Но Уилл продолжал отчаянно бежать, пока не подбежал достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть, что рогатое существо указывает на одну из могил.  
      Её покрывал ковёр грибов, и Уилл упал прямо на них. Он вогнал руки в землю и принялся рыть с такой безумной силой, которая могла сравниться лишь с дикостью его воображения, и рыл до тех пор, пока его пальцы не вонзились в чью-то разложившуюся плоть. Смахнув остатки земли, он увидел обитателя могилы: это был Элдон Стамиц.  
      – Что я тебе говорил, – сказал он. Его лицо пожелтело и раздулось, отростки и побеги усеивали оголённый череп. Он улыбнулся безумной улыбкой. – Разве это не прекрасно?  
      Уилл схватился за отростки и дёрнул. Некоторые тут же поддались, остальные продолжали держаться крепко, растянувшись липкими жилами. Стамиц закричал, отбиваясь, но Уилл, весь дрожа, тянул и _тянул_ , как сумасшедший. Он оборвал побеги грибницы, торчащие по всему телу Стамица, не обращая внимания на великана, который начал распадаться у него за спиной.  
      – Они мёртвые! – заорал Уилл. Под землёй дёргались трупы, сотрясая долину чёрными волнами. – Ты не заслуживаешь быть с ними. Ты убил их!  
      Уилл выдернул последний отросток – Стамиц взвыл в агонии, и оставшиеся грибы вокруг него стремительно почернели. Плоть растворилась на скрюченных руках, грибной монстр растаял, обрушившись на землю волной вонючей жижи. Уилл не отпустил свою добычу, вырывая куски из разлагающегося тела Стамица до тех пор, пока от него не осталось ничего, похожего на человека.  
      Рогатое существо притронулось к его спине, и Уилл откинулся на его холодную грудь, глотая воздух и кашляя. Все потемнело; он почувствовал лишь проблеск боли, когда оно длинными пальцами выдернуло у него из головы грибницу. Силы покинули Уилла. Он смог лишь что-то пробормотать слабым голосом, когда существо взяло его на руки и понёсло прочь из долины, вверх по холму. Порыв осеннего ветра унёс остатки вони из запёкшихся кровью ноздрей, и Уилл подумал, что может быть… лишь может быть, ему удастся поспать.  
      Когда существо положило его в дупло старого дуба, Уилл так и сделал.


	3. Chapter 3

      – Уилл. – Кто-то прикасался к его лицу. – Уилл.  
      Сильные пальцы ощупали ему затылок, и он дёрнулся, когда они слегка потянули за волосы и это ощущение отдалось прямо в мозг, будто он всё ещё был связан с садом Грибника. Давясь воздухом и кашляя, он оттолкнул чужие руки и попытался отползти.  
      – Уилл, хватит… это я, – сказал знакомый голос, разрезав холодную землистую муть. – Спокойно. Всё хорошо.  
      Уилл открыл глаза и скривился от бьющего из окон утреннего света. Слепящий поток отражался от кафельной плитки, к которой была прижата его холодная щека. Несколько секунд он пребывал в замешательстве, потом понял, что лежит, свернувшись, под кухонным столом, рядом с ним на корточках сидит Ганнибал и смотрит с тревогой, вырезанной на его и без того прекрасно выточенном лице.  
      Уилл сделал медленный и осторожный вдох. Дыхательные пути были свободны.  
      – Доктор Лектер?  
      Ганнибал помог ему выбраться из-под стола.  
      – Уилл, – сказал он, усадив его на стоящий у стола стул. – Что вы вообще там делали?  
      Устало моргнув, Уилл осмотрелся. Кухня вернулась в своё нормальное состояние в комплекте со стоялым, холодным кофе, что он пил с Аланой – кружка так и осталась на столе. Он слышал собак на лестнице и шёпот ветра в черепице.  
      – Как вы зашли? – спросил он, стараясь не шевелиться, чтобы лишним движением не спугнуть вернувшуюся в дом жизнь.  
      – Дверь была открыта. – Уилл понял, что дрожит от холода, только когда Ганнибал накинул ему на плечи своё пальто. – Я звонил вчера, но связь прервалась. Утром я тоже не смог с вами связаться, и тогда забеспокоился. – Он сел на стул рядом. – С вами все нормально?  
      Уилл завернулся поглубже в пальто. Он не мог оторвать глаз от лучей света, что проникали через окна кухни.  
      – Не совсем, – признался он и пощупал затылок в поисках грибницы, но там были только мокрые завитки волос.  
      – Опять кошмары? – предположил Ганнибал.  
      – Да, – ответил Уилл, но потом нахмурился. Потерев руки, он почувствовал между ними землю. – Нет. Нет, это был не сон. Я убил Элдона Стамица.  
      Теперь нахмурился Ганнибал.  
      – Грибника?  
      – Я снова залез в дыру, – начал объяснять Уилл, хотя это совершенно ничего не объясняло. – Там был другой монстр, и я… – Он вздрогнул, вспомнив. – Гретчен… Гретчен Спек, она была там. Я пытался ей помочь, но…  
      Уилл вскочил на ноги, пальто упало, но, не обратив на это никакого внимания, он направился в гостиную. Одна из собак возила по полу его мобильный телефон. Он почесал у неё за ухом, отвлекая от новой игрушки, поднял телефон и начал набирать номер.  
      На запястье сомкнулись чужие пальцы, и Уилл от неожиданности выпустил трубку.  
      – Кому вы звоните? – спросил Ганнибал.  
      – Мне надо поговорить с Джеком. – Уилл поглядел на телефон в руке у Ганнибала и чуть было не стал вырывать его силой, но в этот раз здравый смысл всё же победил. – У него должен быть номер Гретчен. Хочу убедиться, что она в порядке.  
      Ганнибал терпеливо на него посмотрел: будто учитель, который ожидает, когда же ученик додумается до правильного ответа.  
      – Вы собираетесь сказать Джеку, что волнуетесь за неё, потому что вам приснился плохой сон?  
      – Да нет же, это… – Уилл потёр лицо руками. – Это был не сон. Он соединил нас… я её чувствовал, видел, и она… – Ганнибал продолжал смотреть на него, и Уилл скривился. – Я знаю, как это звучит. Но после Абигейл…  
      – Это нас всех подкосило, – прервал его Ганнибал. Поместив телефон в карман, он положил руку Уиллу на плечо. – Но её жизнь не находилась в ваших руках, Уилл. То, что вы однажды её спасли, не означает, что теперь вы навеки за неё в ответе. Это касается и Абигейл, и мисс Спек, и любых других людей.  
      – Я знаю. – Вес руки Ганнибала будто выжал из Уилла все силы, и он позволил себе расслабиться. – Знаю… Извините. Вы правы. Уверен, с ней…  
      У Ганнибала из кармана раздался звонок. Они оба застыли, и Уилл совершенно точно заметил тень сомнения в сузившихся глазах Ганнибала. Вытащив телефон, тот посмотрел на номер и поджал губы.  
      – Это Джек.  
      Сердце Уилла пропустило удар. Он протянул руку, но Ганнибал нажал на отбой и убрал телефон обратно в карман.  
      – Что бы это ни было, оно может подождать, – сказал он и, не давая Уиллу начать спор, подтолкнул его по направлению к лестнице. – Вам нужно принять душ и сменить одежду. На вас вчера была та же самая рубашка.  
      Уилл попытался залезть Ганнибалу в карман, но его руку перехватили жёсткие пальцы.  
      – Это подождёт, – повторил Ганнибал. – Что вы вчера делали, Уилл?  
      – Ничего. – Уилл уступил, позволив проводить себя на второй этаж. – Я ничего не делал.  
      Они подошли к спальне. Уилл напрягся, ожидая, пока туда зайдёт Ганнибал; когда ничего страшного не произошло, Уилл решился войти сам. Над кроватью была гладкая, нетронутая стена.  
      – Может, это был и сон, – пробормотал Уилл, хотя он знал, что это не так. По телефону уже было ясно, что это не так.  
      Ганнибал открыл дверь ванной и пригласил Уилла зайти, но как только тот почувствовал ногами холодный кафель, под кожей запузырилась паника.  
      – Подождите, – сказал он, повернувшись. – Вы же не уйдёте?  
      Ганнибал посмотрел на него, приподняв бровь.  
      – Вам нужна моя помощь в ванной?  
      При любых других обстоятельствах это заставило бы Уилла покраснеть.  
      – Нет, просто… – он нерешительно замолчал. За то короткое время, что они были знакомы, Ганнибал успел услышать от него самые разнообразные по своей странности признания и ни разу даже глазом не моргнул, но у Уилла было ощущение, что заявление вроде «когда вы уходите, мой дом умирает» – это слишком даже для него. Поэтому он лишь покачал головой и отступил в ванную. – Пожалуйста, просто… не уходите. Я не хочу сейчас оставаться один.  
      Должно быть, Ганнибал прочёл что-то по его лицу, потому что он шагнул вперёд и снова положил руку ему на плечо.  
      – Я не уйду, – серьёзно сказал он. – Я приготовлю для вас какую-нибудь одежду и буду ждать внизу. – Он ободряюще улыбнулся. – Всё хорошо, Уилл. Уверен, что после душа вам станет лучше.  
      – Да уж. – Даже без крови и грязи, которые _должны_ были бы залепить каждую его пору, он чувствовал на себе груз нескольких слоёв нервного пота. – Простите за всё это. Со мной всё нормально, но я…  
      – Вы не должны ничего объяснять. – Ганнибал сжал его плечо и затем отступил. – Идите.  
      Уилл улыбнулся вопреки себе и, как только закрылась дверь, разделся.  
      Горячая вода была хороша, как Ганнибал и обещал. Уилл стоял под душем и медленно дышал: вдох, выдох, пар завихрялся у него в лёгких. Он долго тёрся мочалкой, пока не заболела кожа, и дважды вымыл голову, просто наслаждаясь тем, как пальцы проходят сквозь волосы и массируют чистый череп. Он был живым и здоровым, и прошлые мысли уже казались ему абсурдом.  
      Он раздумывал, что скажет Ганнибалу после душа: всё-таки это был сон, игры подсознательного, он долго не ел, мало спал, был истощён. Так он и стоял, поглощённый раздумьями, внутренне готовясь к новому делу, которое для него приготовил Джек, когда что-то горячее и липкое плюхнулось ему на ногу.  
      Уилл застыл. Встряхнув головой он сказал – пообещал – себе, что это просто шампунь. Кусок мыла. Собачья игрушка, случайно оказавшаяся в ванной. Какая-то ерунда. Но оно всё ещё лежало там, прохладнее горячего потока воды, липнущее ко вставшим дыбом волоскам на ноге. Вдохнув поглубже, чтобы прогнать иррациональный страх, он открыл глаза.  
      Это было рассеченное и сочащееся глазное яблоко.  
      Уилл смотрел на него, забыв выдохнуть. _Этого не существует_ , пообещал он себе, а потом израненная плоть, окружающая тёмную радужку, сжалась, мигнув, и Уилл с криком отшвырнул его ногой. Со шлепком отскочив от стены, оно покатилось к сливу, но не прошло по размеру и осталось лежать, мешая стоку воды. Ванная начала наполняться – гораздо быстрее, чем должна была – вода порозовела, затем потемнела, став гнилостно-красной.  
      Из спальни донёсся влажный звук, будто что-то разорвалось, и Уилл в панике вывалился из кровавой ванны. Распахнул дверь.  
      – Доктор Лектер?  
      В спальне его не оказалось, обещанной им одежды тоже не было видно. Лишь дыра зияла над кроватью, огромная и неопрятная как никогда. Края были в крови, как будто её недавно покормили.  
      – Доктор Лектер! – Кинувшись к кровати, Уилл подставил руку и почувствовал дуновение воздуха. Он уже был готов заползти внутрь, как вдруг что-то услышал. Он повернулся к окну, и, поскользнувшись на окровавленных ногах, выглянул наружу.  
      На дорожке была машина Джека, а сам Джек стоял возле неё, разговаривая с Ганнибалом. Ганнибал вышел из чёртового дома.  
      Уилл дёрнул дверцу комода в поисках одежды, но лишь испачкал ручки тёмной, наполовину запёкшейся кровью. В отчаянии он сдёрнул с кровати простыню и, кое-как в неё завернувшись, кинулся к лестнице. Это был не сон. Потому что когда он не удержался на ногах и прокатился по ступенькам – а потом с трудом выпрямился, схватившись за перила, – боль, поразившая колени и лодыжки, была слишком острой для сна. Кровь во рту была реальна. Кровь, вытекающая из изуродованной, пустой глазницы, была реальна. К тому времени, когда он достиг низа, ноги его уже не держали, и, грохнувшись на четвереньки, он почувствовал, будто его органы вывалились и шлёпнулись прямо на ковёр.  
      Входная дверь была открыта. Всё его тело выворачивало наизнанку, но сияние из дверного проёма наполнило его светом и надеждой; из последних сил метнувшись туда, он уронил перепачканную простыню и вылетел на крыльцо.  
      Джек и Ганнибал спокойно беседовали на подъездной дорожке. Уилл позвал их: из горла вырвалось одно вязкое чавканье, но они всё равно обернулись. Их глаза широко открылись от изумления, и Уилл побежал к ним…  
      …а потом коснулся ногами холодной, слякотной травы. Земля под ним сдвинулась и перевернулась. Потеряв равновесие, Уилл опять оказался на четвереньках и схватился за жёсткие пучки травы. Сначала он решил, что у него кружится голова, но потом понял, что земля в самом деле вздымается и колеблется как морской прибой. Дул холодный ветер, высокая трава хлестала по голой спине. Собравшись с силами, он сел на корточки и проверил грудь и живот. Крови не было. Ноги всё ещё болели от падения на лестнице, но оба глаза были на месте, и от вкуса крови остались лишь воспоминания.  
      В отдалении раздались раскаты грома. Подняв голову, Уилл не знал, пугаться ему или нет: он находился более чем в пятидесяти метрах от дома. Снаружи тот выглядел таким же холодным и мёртвым, каким Уилл помнил его изнутри, он колебался и раскачивался на дрожащих холмах, будто корабль-призрак в океане. Уилл застонал при виде гнилого дерева и разбитых окон, наполовину исчезнувших во внезапной черноте безлунной ночи.  
      – Нет, – прошептал Уилл, когда картина обожгла ему сетчатку. – Не забирайте хотя бы это.  
      К нему приближалась какая-то фигура. Несмотря на постоянное движение земли, её поступь не сбилась ни на мгновенье. Уилл попытался подняться на ноги, но когда существо приблизилось и он узнал его, то чуть снова не упал. Когда ему, наконец, удалось встать, оленеголовый уже навис над ним и задумчиво рассматривал холодным, немигающим взглядом.  
      Уилл сглотнул.  
      – Что ты такое? – хрипло проговорил он. – Что тебе нужно?  
      Оно протянуло холодную руку, но едва его влажные пальцы коснулись кожи, мир перевернулся, и Уилл понял, что стоит на крыльце, рассматривая океаническую гладь травы, её колыхающиеся серые стебли. Существо всё ещё было в поле: кривой, но узнаваемый силуэт на фоне горящего неба. Хоть лица было не разобрать на таком расстоянии, Уилл знал, что оно смотрит прямо на него.  
      А потом он снова оказался в доме, но дом был живой, полный света, цвета и в нём были собаки. Ганнибал усаживал его на диван, а Джек накрывал простынёй, оставленной у подножия лестницы.  
      – Какого чёрта ты бегаешь по улице в чём мать родила? – рявкнул Джек, явно стараясь прогнать из голоса озабоченность. – Да ещё весь мокрый?  
      Ганнибал беспокойства не скрывал.  
      – Уилл, что случилось наверху?  
      Уилл перевёл мутный взгляд с одного на другого, но так и не придумал, что ответить. С усилием сосредоточившись, он медленно привёл в движение язык и губы.  
      – Вы ушли, – сказал он Ганнибалу.  
      Джек обвёл их обоих хмурым взглядом.  
      – Что это значит?  
      Тихо выдохнув через нос, Ганнибал опустился на диван рядом с Уиллом.  
      – Я был рядом, на подъездной дорожке, – терпеливо сказал он. – С Джеком.  
      – Вы вышли из дома, – обвиняющим тоном заявил Уилл. – Я же просил вас.  
      Между бровей у Ганнибала залегла морщинка; под его изучающим взглядом в голове у Уилла прояснилось, и он понял, как по-детски себя ведёт и насколько нестабильным сейчас выглядит.  
      – Простите, – сказал Ганнибал, хотя Уилл уже хотел взять свои слова назад. – Я не думал, что это так важно. Но стоило ли ради этого выбегать прямо из душа?  
      – Я… – Взглянув на Джека, Уилл понял, что понятия не имеет, как объяснить им своё поведение. Да, Ганнибал всегда реагировал спокойно. А Джек нет. – Нет, я… я в порядке. Извините. – Уилл потёр лицо. – Не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
      Джек молча смотрел на него, явно встревоженный. Ганнибал же выглядел так, будто старался взглядом предостеречь Джека, но тот всё равно заговорил:  
      – Ты знаешь, почему я приехал?  
      У Уилла внутри всё перевернулось, он даже почувствовал тошноту. Облизал губы.  
      – Элдон Стамиц умер.  
      У Джека дёрнулось веко.  
      – Что тебе рассказал доктор Лектер?  
      – Я об этом не знал, пока вы только что об этом не сказали, Джек, – ответил Ганнибал.  
      – Он мне ничего не говорил, – подтвердил Уилл. – Я просто знаю. – Он сжал руками влажную простыню и почувствовал, как рвутся между пальцев побеги. – Как это случилось?  
      Джек ещё мгновение смотрел на него, будто бы ждал чего-то, потом вздохнул. Усевшись в кресло напротив, он сказал:  
      – С момента чистосердечного призания он был под надзором с целью предотвращения самоубийства. Прошлую ночь он провел, свернувшись клубком в углу своей камеры, и когда охранники пришли его проверить, он не подавал признаков жизни. Они доставили его в медпункт, но слишком поздно. Смерть головного мозга. Функции тела отказали одна за другой. Причина станет известна после аутопсии.  
      – Он… – Уилл с трудом сглотнул. – Он правда мёртв?  
      – Да. – Джек подался вперёд, опёршись на колени. – Как ты узнал?  
      – Я… – Уилл почувствовал, как рука Ганнибала сжала его запястье, и это уверенное пожатие укрепило его решимость. – Я не знал, – сказал он тихо. – Просто догадался, потому что сейчас я могу думать только о смерти. И, если вспомнить, что случилось с Абигейл, это надолго.  
      Плечи Джека почти незаметно опустились.  
      – Мне жаль, Уилл. Правда жаль.  
      Уилл кивнул. Он не знал, что сказать, и был благодарен, когда Ганнибал напомнил, что Уиллу нужно одеться, и ещё более благодарен, когда тот решил его сопровождать. Чёрта с два он пошёл бы в спальню в одиночку.  
      Дыра исчезла, как и все следы крови. На полу лежала куча одежды, которую Уилл смахнул, сорвав с постели простыню. Ганнибал вежливо отвернулся, пока Уилл разворачивался из ткани и надевал нормальную одежду, и только когда Уилл закончил, он спросил:  
      – Что здесь случилось на самом деле?  
      Застегнув рубашку до самого верха, Уилл натянул свитер. Ему было тепло, он чувствовал себя чистым, но теперь он понимал, что это не имеет ровно никакого значения.  
      – Вода в ванной превратилась в кровь, – сказал он. – Так я понял, что вы вышли из дома.  
      Ганнибал повернулся к нему с предусмотрительно спокойным лицом.  
      – Чья это была кровь?  
      – Моя, наверное. Я не знаю. – Уилл покачал головой и потёр глаза, и, вспомнив, что Джек всё ещё был в гостиной, понизил голос. – Когда я один, со мной что-то происходит, – сказал он. – Мой дом… становится другим. Всё исчезает, и… – Он невольно глянул на стену над изголовьем.  
      Ганнибал тоже посмотрел туда.  
      – Дыра?  
      – Я прав, да? – Подойдя ближе, Уилл заговорил почти беззвучно: – Мне приснилось, что я… что я _отключил_ Стамица от его сада, и вот он впадает в кому и умирает. Он умер так, как я его убил – как и Абигейл.  
      – Уилл, – мягко сказал Ганнибал.  
      – Не говорите мне, что это совпадение, я _знаю_ , что это не совпадение! – Уилл поднял руки, как если бы Ганнибал мог увидеть на костяшках следы крови. – Со мной что-то происходит, и оно реально, – настойчиво сказал он. – Монстры, которых я убил, были настоящими людьми, и они _мертвы_. И… ох. – Уилл застыл. – О нет.  
      Оттолкнув Ганнибала, он промчался вниз по ступеням. Джек расхаживал по гостиной, разговаривая по телефону.  
      – Погоди, – сказал он в трубку, увидев спешащего к нему Уилла. – В чём дело?  
      – Гретчен Спек, – проговорил Уилл; Ганнибал спускался за ним следом. – Как она?  
      – Ничего о ней не слышал, – ответил Джек.  
      – Тогда _узнай_. – Джек молча смотрел на него, и Уиллу пришлось продолжить. – Пожалуйста, можешь найти номер и проверить, как у неё дела? Мне нужно знать, всё ли в порядке.  
      Джек сказал в трубку:  
      – Извини, я тебе перезвоню. Нет, всё нормально. – Он нажал отбой и набрал другой номер. – Беверли. Посмотри для меня один телефонный номер.  
      Уилл сделал пару шагов назад, но не успокоился. Даже когда Ганнибал предложил подождать на кухне, он упрямо оставался на месте, поближе к телефону, до тех пор, когда Джек вновь не набрал номер и на звонок не ответил мягкий женский голос. Тогда, кинувшись вперёд, он вырвал у Джека телефон и поднёс его к уху.  
      – Гретчен Спек?  
      – Да, – ответила она. – Кто это?  
      Уилл закрыл глаза, едва не всхлипнув от облегчения.  
      – Это специальный агент Уилл Грэм, – сказал он, отходя от своих гостей, хотя надежды на приватность разговора не было никакой. Пока в комнате был Джек, ему не задать ей всех вопросов. – Вы меня помните?  
      – Мистер Грэм? Извините, _агент_ Грэм. Да, конечно. – Голос у неё был немного сонным, но в остальном нормальным и здоровым. – Конечно, я вас помню.  
      Уилл улыбнулся дрожащими губами.  
      – Простите, что побеспокоил. Я просто хотел узнать, как вы. Извините за странный звонок.  
      – Нет, всё… Я в порядке. – Теперь казалось, что она сама готова расплакаться. – Спасибо, что позвонили. У меня всё хорошо. Спасибо.  
      – Отлично. Это просто замечательно. – Уилл мельком взглянул на Джека с Ганнибалом, оба пристально на него смотрели, и тогда он добавил: – Вообще-то, я позвонил ещё и по другой причине. Хочу, чтобы вы узнали это от меня, а не из новостей.  
      Тишина. Он почувствовал, как она напряглась.  
      – Да?  
      – Знаю, что вам будет нелегко это услышать, но вы должны знать, – продолжил он. – Элдон Стамиц мёртв.  
      Джек сделал угрожающее лицо и будто приготовился выхватить у него телефон, но Уилл быстро отошёл в сторону.  
      – Я сам только что узнал, так что не в курсе деталей, но я подумал, что вы захотели бы узнать об этом как можно скорее.  
      – А. – Гретчен ещё помолчала. – Понятно.  
      – Мне жаль, – сказал Уилл на автопилоте. – Я знаю, каково услышать такое, честно. Я просто подумал… – Он кинул взгляд на своих наблюдателей. –… что вам станет легче спать, если вы будете знать, что его больше нет.  
      Гретчен глубоко вздохнула.  
      – Да, вы правы. – Он слышал, как она готовится, и его собственные мускулы наматывались друг на друга, пока он ждал того, что она неизбежно должна была сказать. – Если честно, агент Грэм, странно, что вы об этом сказали. А, может, и нет. Вы же всё-таки там были.  
      Уилл замер, широко открыв глаза и вслушиваясь в каждое слово.  
      – Вы ведь на самом деле поэтому позвонили, – сказал она. – Я видела вас в саду.  
      – Да, – затаив дыхание, ответил Уилл. – Я тоже вас видел.  
      Но он не просто видел. Они были связаны, как и говорил Стамиц. Пока каждый из них вслушивался в тишину на другом конце линии, они оба поняли, что с ними тогда произошло нечто непостижимое. Он помнил всю её жизнь, которая прошла у него перед глазами, и по тому, как у неё перехватило дыхание, он узнал, что она тоже помнит. Они видели сон, который не был сном.  
      Но они не знали, что ещё сказать, поэтому, пожелав друг другу всего наилучшего и пообещав в скором времени созвониться, оба повесили трубки.  
      – И что это было? – спросил Джек, когда Уилл отдал ему телефон.  
      – С ней всё в порядке. – Уилл рухнул на диван и вытянул ноги. – Мне нужно было в этом убедиться, и теперь я знаю, что она в порядке. – Он засмеялся, Уинстон запрыгнул на подушку рядом, и Уилл почесал ему живот.  
      Джек и Ганнибал обменялись взглядами.  
      – Мы на минуту, Уилл, – сказал Ганнибал. Они ушли на кухню.  
      Уилл не пытался подслушивать. Всё было и так ясно по тону голосов: Ганнибал просил Джека сдать назад, Джек был обеспокоен и желал услышать от Ганнибала диагноз, которого у того не было. Как он понял, это был обычный разговор, который вели все люди, говоря о нём. Иногда он точно так же спорил сам с собой, но прямо сейчас у него появилась куда более важная причина для беспокойства.  
      Входная дверь была приоткрыта.  
      Уилл оттолкнул Уинстона и поднялся на ноги. Его нервы были на пределе, когда он подошёл к двери; ощущая щекотку в кончиках пальцев, Уилл взялся за ручку и тихонько потянул. Петли едва слышно и жалобно скрипнули, но пришли в движение... Уилл закусил губу, и дверь широко открылась.  
      Снаружи была ночь. Ветер рвал пляшущие травы, а холмы качались вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, застигнутые штормом. В небе висели плотные, чёрные с красным облака. По крыше стучал дождь, и Уилл знал, как он сейчас выглядит: маленькое чёрное пятнышко в освещённом дверном проёме на борту корабля-призрака. Он качается, поскрипывает. Один среди волн.  
      Почти один – вдалеке виднелась фигура, ветвистые рога, тело, лишённое внутренностей. Посреди бесконечного тёмного моря оно стояло как недвижимый страж – и смотрело. Уилл чувствовал его дыхание в ветре.  
      Выйдя из кухни, Ганнибал увидел Уилла на пороге дома.  
      – Куда вы идете? – спросил он.  
      Уилл отпустил дверную ручку.  
      – Никуда.


	4. Chapter 4

      Когда Джек собирался уходить, приехала Алана. Они поговорили на крыльце примерно о том же, о чём Джек до этого вёл разговор с Ганнибалом. Уилл притворился, что не слушает, и принялся кормить собак. Ганнибал продолжал стоять в дверном проёме, широкими плечами не позволяя улизнуть из дома жизни и свету.  
      Когда Джек уехал, Уилл сухо улыбнулся сам себе.   
      – Будто снова в пятом классе, – сказал он. – Жду, когда родители выйдут из кабинета директора.  
      Алана улыбнулась в ответ. Уилл опустил плечи, будучи не в силах делать вид, что всё хорошо, и она обняла его. Значит, сегодня дома чуточку светлее, чем обычно.  
      – Я не твоя мать, Уилл, – сказала она.  
      – Слава богу. – Уилл собственнически зарылся носом в мягкие волосы. – Иначе это было бы странно.  
      Ганнибал закрыл дверь, щёлкнул замок, и Уилл вздрогнул. Это не укрылось от Аланы. Осторожно отстранившись, она сказала:  
      – Итак, что там у тебя с кошмарами?  
      – По идее, я давно должен был стать по ним экспертом, – ответил Уилл и снова сел на диван. Алана устроилась рядом, а Ганнибал напротив. – Но, как я уже сказал Ганнибалу, это не простые сны. Если бы это была лишь Абигейл, я бы не обратил внимания, но Стамиц? Я уже несколько недель даже не вспоминал то дело. И вот мне снится, что я его убил  _точно в тот момент_  когда он умирал. Это очень странно. – Уилл посмотрел на них по очереди. – Разве нет?  
      – Вы уверены, что дело обстояло именно так? – спросил Ганнибал.  
      – В смысле?  
      – Что вам это приснилось до того, как всё произошло. Не могли ли вы, узнав о его смерти, создать себе воспоминания о сне?  
      Уилл недоумённо на него посмотрел.  
      – Вы были рядом, когда я узнал. Я рассказал вам о сне до того, как позвонил Джек.  
      Алана вытащила свой телефон и, несколько раз потыкав по экрану, развернула его к Уиллу. Там была статья на TattleCrime, рассказывающая о смерти Стамица и проиллюстрированная фотографией мёртвой ноги с ярлыком из морга.  
      – Похоже, у мисс Лаундс больше друзей, чем мы думали, – прокомментировала Алана, пока Уилл пробегал глазами текст. – Статья появилась даже раньше, чем об этом узнал Джек.  
      – В первый раз это вижу, – сказал Уилл.  
      – Точно? – Ганнибал склонил голову набок. – Вы уверены?  
      – Конечно да… Никогда не захожу на этот сайт. – Уилл вернул телефон, ощущая, как покрылся неприятными мурашками; мало того, что само обвинение было мерзким, его подтекст задел Уилла сильнее, чем ему хотелось признавать. – Вы что, считаете, я всё выдумал, чтобы выглядеть экстрасенсом?   
      – Мы такого не говорили, – возразила Алана.  
      – Зато думали… и продолжаете думать. – Уилл подался вперёд, упершись руками в колени. – Я не такой. Я бы никогда…  
      – Мы не считаем, что это был сознательный поступок, – сказал Ганнибал. – Но, Уилл, сами подумайте, в каком вы сейчас состоянии. Какой стресс испытываете.  
      Уилл потёр глаза. Затем попробовал прислушаться, позволил сомнению просочиться под кожу и созреть... но потом вспомнил горячую, липкую плоть, что шлёпнулась на ногу в душе, и сразу передумал. Он покачал головой.  
      – Нет. Нет, всё было так, как я рассказывал.  
      – Это совпадение. – Алана взяла его руку и сжала. – Знаю, ты чувствуешь себя виновным в гибели Абигейл. Мы тоже. И время смерти Стамица жутко совпало, но ты не должен винить себя ещё и в этом.  
      Уилл покачал головой.  
      – Я не чувствую вины за то, что его убил, – пробормотал он. – Он уже был монстром.  
      Единственный отблеск сожаления вызвал в нём не этот зверь в человечьей шкуре; а тот факт, что сад был уничтожен вместе с его прекрасными, ужасающими узами. Он всё ещё помнил то ощущение, когда десятки жизней прикасались к его сознанию, и знал, что будет помнить чувство до самой смерти.  
      Алана быстро взглянула на Ганнибала, и он вздохнул.   
      – Хорошо, Уилл, – сказал он. – Если это не выдумка и не совпадение, что тогда?  
      – Это… – Уилл замялся. Он понимал, что они о нём подумают, о чём Ганнибал уже думал, но держать это в себе было слишком мучительно. – Я не знаю, – сдался он. – Не могу объяснить. Но это не сон и не галлюцинация.  _Что-то_  мной играет.  
      – Что именно? – спросила Алана.  
      – Что-то сверхъестественное. – Это звучало ужасно – Уилл был сам себе отвратителен из-за того, что был вынужден произнести это вслух – и по тому, как вздрогнула ладонь Аланы в его руке, стало ясно, что она понимала, насколько несвойственно для него было рассматривать такой вариант даже в шутку. – Оно не даёт мне выйти из дома.  
      – Сегодня утром вы вышли из дома, – заметил Ганнибал.  
      – Я  _попытался_  выйти, – поправил его Уилл. – Когда приехал Джек, я попытался выйти, но едва ноги коснулись земли, меня перенесло обратно.  
      Ганнибал явно не верил; тогда Уилл оттолкнул собак и встал с дивана.  
      – Смотрите сами, – сказал он, подойдя к двери. Рука, которой он взялся за ручку, ощутимо дрожала. Он сам не знал, что будет хуже: если замок сработает или если нет. Ганнибал и Алана стояли позади; Уилл сделал глубокий вдох. И повернул ручку.  
      Дверь не открылась.  
      Уилл не представлял, как реагировать на затопившее его облегчение. Он потянул за ручку, повернул её туда-сюда, и повторил всё сначала – ничего. Дверь так и осталась закрытой. Удивлённо нахмурившись, Алана попыталась открыть сама, и радость Уилла померкла, уступив место ужасу: неужели он запер их в своём персональном аду? У Аланы ничего не вышло; тогда Ганнибал потянулся между ними, повернул ручку, и, как ни в чём ни бывало, открыл дверь.  
      Уилл смотрел очень внимательно, чтобы понять, в чём трюк, даже подождал, не скажет ли Ганнибал что-нибудь, вроде  _«нужно было просто нажать посильнее»_ , но тот не стал ничего объяснять или шутить на эту тему. Он лишь распахнул дверь и посмотрел на них, приподняв брови.  
      – Почему открыть смог только ты? – озадаченно нахмурившись, спросила Алана.  
      – Думаю, нам всем лучше немного прогуляться, – сказал Ганнибал, носком ботинка подталкивая Уиллу его обувь.  
      Уилл обулся и надел куртку. Остановившись на пороге, оглядел покрытую снегом пустошь; он ожидал увидеть небо в кровавых всполохах и фигуру оленя на горизонте. Но всё выглядело обычно. Ганнибал взял его за руку, и ощущение нормальности усилилось; перешагнув порог вместе с ним, Уилл остановился и набрал в грудь морозного утреннего воздуха. Под ногами скрипнул гравий.  
      – Вроде бы тут недалеко есть продуктовый магазин? – сказал Ганнибал. – Я хотел бы приготовить нам завтрак, но в доме совершенно нет ничего съедобного.  
      Уилл улыбнулся и почувствовал подступающие слезы. Сдержав их, он ответил:  
      – Хорошо.  
      Усевшись в машину Ганнибала, они поехали в магазинчик, располагавшийся на окраине города. Сидя на пассажирском сидении, Уилл наблюдал за проплывающими мимо пейзажами. Он вырвался из дома. Всё казалось ненастоящим. Ему казалось, что вот-вот вернутся олень, монстры и кошмары, но всё, что он ощущал, это тихое гудение в голове. И чем дальше они уезжали от его лодочки в океане, тем более заметным это гудение становилось, пока, наконец, Уиллу не стало казаться, что всё его тело вибрирует на низкой частоте. Но, по крайней мере, удалось выбраться из дома.  
      Утро было совсем раннее, к тому же будний день, поэтому парковка оказалась почти пустой. Уилл вышел из машины и, стараясь не смотреть на простирающийся во все стороны ровно подстриженный газон и лес вдалеке, последовал за Ганнибалом в магазин. Алана шла рядом, и они, посмеиваясь, наблюдали за тем, с каким чрезвычайным пристрастием Ганнибал принялся отбирать продукты.  
      – Прости, – сказал Уилл, неосознанно постукивая по перезрелой дыне. – Я понимаю, что у тебя есть более важные дела, чем нянчиться со мной.  
      – Ты мой друг, – возразила Алана, и ему сделалось одновременно и легче, и больнее от её слов. – Мне важно знать, что с тобой всё хорошо. Это не няньканье.  
      Ганнибал был в мясном отделе. Уилл смог отвести глаза, только после того, как несколько раз приказал себе отвернуться. Он всё ещё чувствовал вибрацию.  
      – Алана… – Он прекрасно знал, что услышит в ответ на то, что собирался сказать, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. – В моём сне было кое-что ещё. Кое-что, кроме Абигейл и монстра, в которого она превратилась. Я видел это, уже бодрствуя.  
      Лицо Аланы стало серьёзным и сосредоточенным, что могло бы его успокоить, если бы он сам не использовал это выражение на тех, кому не верил.  
      – Что ты видел?  
      – Существо. – От одного упоминания об этом, у Уилла все волоски на теле стали дыбом и засосало под ложечкой. – Нечто мне знакомое. Голова и ноги оленьи, а тело человечье. Похоже было, что у него нет внутренних органов.  
      – И ты видел его наяву?  
      – Да, когда попытался выйти из дома. В первый раз. – Неожиданно у него по коже прошёл мороз, и он потёр плечи, пытаясь согреться. – Знаю, что оно, наверное… оно  _точно_  не было реальным, но тогда мне показалось… что именно оно всё это со мной вытворяет.  
      Алана поджала губы.  
      – Ты знаешь, что я скажу.  
      – Да. – Уилл горько улыбнулся, притворяясь, что не заметил, как свет от ламп стал тускнеть. Он чувствовал себя тонким. – Для человека с нестабильной психикой типичен перенос на воображаемый объект. Так моё подсознательное снимает вину с себя и…   
      Оглянувшись, он нахмурился.  
      – А где Ганнибал?  
      Алана тоже поглядела ему через плечо.  
      – Магазин небольшой. Он не мог уйти далеко.  
      Уилл направился в сторону, куда скорее всего мог бы пойти Ганнибал. Каждый новый шаг становился легче, словно в невесомости, а поток прохладного воздуха от морозильников с мясом будто проходил сквозь его тело. Ганнибала нигде не было, и, если уж на то пошло, вокруг вообще никого не было.  
      Алана тронула его за руку. Он едва ощутил её прикосновение.  
      – Уилл, – позвала она. – Что с тобой?  
      Он покачал головой. Объяснить он не мог, поэтому не стал останавливаться – просто взял её за руку и продолжил осматриваться вокруг.  
      – Его здесь нет, – объявил он, минув, наконец, холодильники и стараясь не смотреть на зыбкие отражения в витринах. Ни одно из них не было отражением Ганнибала. – Что-то не так. Он был...  
      Они дошли до касс и остановились. Ни следа Ганнибала, зато объявились пропавшие покупатели: чёрная масса из жмущихся к витринам бесформенных теней. Съёжившихся, холодных, и безглазых, и дрожащих от страха. Некоторые из них оглянулись посмотреть в ответ, сверля его пустыми глазницами. Он знал, если посмотрит на себя, то увидит, что выглядит так же, как они.   
      Алана повернула к нему голову.  
      – Расскажи, что ты видишь, – попросила она тихо.  
      Уилл посмотрел мимо призраков, мимо окон, прямо на то место, где должна была быть парковка. Вместо машин и асфальта там было поле колышущейся мёртвой травы, а ещё дальше стояла одинокая фигура, и ждала.  
      Уилл проглотил стоявший в горле ком. Он проследил глазами форму рогов и всё понял.  
      – На самом деле меня здесь нет, – сказал он, оглянувшись на медленно растворяющийся вокруг него супермаркет. – Я так и не вышел из дома.  
      Он стоял в поле. Рядом пофыркивал, выпуская из ноздрей облачка пара, олень. Вместе они смотрели в мутные окна супермаркета, на корчащуюся и дёргающуюся за ними исполинскую чёрную тень. Сначала Уилл решил, что это столпились призрачные покупатели, голоса которых смешались в один причудливый и жуткий стон, но потом понял, что ошибся: это было одно существо. Одна огромная, колыхающаяся масса гнили, шествующая вдоль касс и издающая искажённые, уродливые звуки. Чем дольше Уилл смотрел, тем сильнее чувствовал, что его засасывает, пока, наконец, бесформенная темнота не разрослась, перекрыв всё остальное. Он видел только её, а потом моргнул и обнаружил, что сидит, уставившись в зияющую дыру над изголовьем своей кровати.  
      Её зазубренная пасть всё ещё была в крови. Уилл медленно втянул воздуха.  
      – Я туда не вернусь, – сказал он. – Ни за что.  
      Он сидел по-турецки на краю кровати и демонстративно пялился в дыру до тех пор, пока его не нашли Ганнибал и Алана.  
      – Уилл? – Алана торопливо вошла и положила руку ему на плечо. Пальцы у неё были такими горячими, что почти обожгли его. – Уилл, да ты холодный как лёд. Почему ты ушёл без нас? Как ты вообще добрался до дома?  
      – Я всё это время был здесь. – Уилл моргнул, и дыра исчезла. Он не мог вспомнить, была ли она здесь в тот момент, когда зашла Алана. Он посмотрел на дверь: в дверном проёме стоял Ганнибал и наблюдал за ними с пристальным вниманием. – Я же говорил, дом меня не отпускает.  
      Ганнибал и Алана обменялись взглядами.   
      – Но кухня в пределах дома, – сказал Ганнибал. – Вы могли бы помочь мне с готовкой.  
      Уилл не стал помогать готовить. Он сидел в гостиной в окружении собак и занимался их когтями. Такое внимание его питомцам чрезвычайно нравилось, и это помогало Уиллу сконцентрироваться. Но он всё равно был достаточно близко к кухне, чтобы слышать, как Ганнибал и Алана тихо переговариваются, пока готовят.  
      – Я же говорю, он стоял рядом со мной, а через минуту его уже не было. – Алана резала дыню. – Не пойму, как я не заметила, что он ушёл. Магазин был практически пуст.  
      Ганнибал грел на сковороде подсолнечное масло. Оно шипело и шкворчало.   
      – Даже боюсь спросить, на что ты намекаешь.  
      – Может, это всё-таки не совпадение, – ответила Алана. – Фредди с той статьёй сделала Уилла известным в кругах некоторых не очень здоровых людей.  
      – Ты имеешь ввиду подражателя?  
      Уилл поднял голову. Одна из собак заскулила в надежде вернуть его внимание, и он шикнул на неё.  
      – Благодаря его последним выходкам, мы знаем, что, кем бы он ни был, он обожает TattleCrime, – продолжала она. – Он знает о Уилле и Абигейл, Уилле и Стамице... на сайт попали детали многих дел, над которыми работал Уилл. Если кто-то пытается докопаться до него, как это проделали с Джеком, то смерть Абигейл приобретает новый смысл.  
      Ганнибал задумчиво хмыкнул.  
      – Ты считаешь, что всё дело в том, что кто-то пытается "докопаться до Уилла"?  
      – Не знаю. Но я знаю, что Уилл не убивал Абигейл и я знаю, что он не мог дойти до дома пешком быстрее, чем мы на машине.  
      Уилл поглядел на окна. Хотя дом казался живым и полным света, он чувствовал, что подо всем этим скрывается безбрежное, серое колышущееся пространство. Никакой сверхъестественно умный убийца-подражатель не соединял его в том саду с Гретчен. Ни один психопат не мог быть таким щедрым.  
      – Есть ещё кое-что, – сказала Алана. – Уилл сказал мне, что видел это.  
      Уилл перевёл взгляд обратно на кухню и понял, что Алана собирается что-то показать на своём телефоне. Он встал и подошёл ближе, двигаясь на цыпочках, чтобы не привлекать внимания.  
      – Он сказал, что это явилось ему в виде галлюцинации, – говорила Алана, открывая страницу в браузере и передавая телефон Ганнибалу. Тот взял его, предварительно вытерев руки полотенцем.  
      Уилл заглянул в открытую дверь как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как потяжелел взгляд Ганнибала. Любой другой, не такой внимательный как Уилл сейчас, мог бы не заметить как едва уловимо натянулась кожа на лице Ганнибала, что означало узнавание.  
      – Вы видели его раньше, – выпалил Уилл, прежде чем смог себя остановить, и то, как Ганнибал расслабил мышцы лица, будто стряхивая наваждение, только уверило Уилла в его правоте. – Не так ли?  
      – Конечно видел, – ответил Ганнибал, возвращая телефон Алане. Он вынул тарелки из шкафа. – Это языческое божество, в поклонении которому церковь однажды обвинила тамплиеров. Позже его изображение стали использовать сатанисты.  
      Алана показала картинку Уиллу, и хотя это было не совсем то существо, которое смотрело на Уилла в поле, сходство было жуткое.  
      – У того, что видел я, голова была не козлиная, – пробормотал он. – Но в остальном, да, очень похоже. – Он прокрутил ниже. – Бафомет...  
      Ганнибал подал приготовленный завтрак – (для Уилла это выглядело как омлет с беконом, но с тем же успехом это могло быть чем-то гораздо более сложным, а уж о замысловатости названия можно было только догадываться) – и пригласил всех к столу.  
      – Это достаточно распространённый символ, – сказал он, добавляя к блюду последние штрихи в виде свежих фруктов и цельного молока. – Особенно среди оккультистов или тех, кто желает выглядеть настоящими сатанистами. Неудивительно, что этот образ произвёл на человека вашей профессии сильное впечатление, вплоть до интернализации.  
      Уилл не хотел есть, но начал с бекона, надеясь, что вкус вернет ему аппетит. Он внимательно наблюдал за Ганнибалом: за узнаванием, отразившимся на его лице, скрывалось нечто большее, чем простое интеллектуальное знание.  
      – Вы считаете, что это галлюцинация, а источник – одно из моих старых дел, которое я не помню? – не без горечи спросил он. – Так же, как я прочитал о смерти Стамица и задним числом встроил её в свои кошмары?  
      – Я считаю, что происходящему с вами есть более логичное объяснение, чем одержимость демоном или нечто подобное, – сдержанно ответил Ганнибал.  
      – Я не говорил ни о какой «одержимости».  
      – Уилл, – мягко перебила Алана. – Как ты добрался до дома?  
      – Никак, – ответил Уилл более резко, чем следовало. Он заставил себя выпить молока, будто надеясь, что это его успокоит, но раздражение не отпускало, к тому же ему не нравился взгляд Ганнибала. – Я уже говорил: я всё время был здесь. Я не могу этого объяснить, и не просите доказать – ещё одна поездка ни к чему не приведёт.  
      Алана собиралась что-то сказать, но Ганнибал оказался быстрее.  
      – Тогда остался только один вопрос. Чего вы хотите от нас?  
      Уилл открыл рот, чтобы ответить, и понял, что сказать ему нечего. Он не знал. Он только знал, что случится, если они уйдут, и не был уверен, сможет ли снова остаться один на один со своей спальней и тем, что в ней. Он полезет в дыру. Кто-то умрёт. Ему снова никто не поверит. Но какой у него выбор, если он не может покинуть дом?  
      – Мне нужно больше информации, – сказал Уилл. – Может, окажется, что у кого-то похожая проблема. Я кое-что знаю об оккультизме, его месте в психологии и проявлениях у душевнобольных, но ничего, похожего на это. Я пока слишком мало знаю, чтобы разобраться в происходящем.  
      Алана облизала губы, готовясь подыграть.  
      – Если тебе нужен более надёжный источник, чем гугл, наверняка в библиотеках Квантико найдутся исследования по сатанизму. Днём у меня несколько лекций, но вечером я могу приехать с кое-какими материалами по теме. Вряд ли Джек будет против.  
      Уилл поковырял омлет.  
      – Только доктор Лектер может открыть дверь.  
      – Я тоже приеду, – заверил его Ганнибал. – Но мне было бы спокойнее, если бы вы поехали с нами. Я бы не хотел оставлять вас в одиночестве, когда вы в таком состоянии.  
      – У меня нет выбора. – Уилл невольно вспомнил, что случится, как только они уйдут, и с трудом заставил себя доесть омлет. – Всё будет хорошо.  
      После завтрака Уилл проводил их до двери. Он нервничал, наблюдая за тем, как они одеваются, но знал, что не имеет права просить их остаться. Лишь внутренне готовился к неизбежному. Алана обняла его и попросила звонить, если ему что-то понадобится. Затем она вышла на крыльцо, а Уилл остановил Ганнибала, не дав выйти следом.  
      – Вы тоже его видели, так ведь? – сказал он, удерживая его за локоть. – Скажите, что видели.  
      Ганнибал долго смотрел на него, ничего не говоря, а затем вдруг приобнял ладонью за шею и чуть сжал, тепло, почти нежно.  
      – Мы вернёмся вечером, – тихо сказал он. – Дождись нас и не ходи в дыру.  
      Потом они ушли, и Уилл закрыл за ними дверь. Всё случилось так, как он и ожидал.  
      Он старался всё время что-то делать. В доме не было ничего, что можно было почистить, починить или просто занять этим руки, как и собак, чтобы возиться с ними, поэтому он принялся раздирать диван. Он разрывал подлокотник голыми руками до тех пор, пока не сумел выдернуть из него гвоздь. Поцарапанными до крови руками он начал вырезать слова на гладкой поверхности кофейного столика.  
      – Абигейл Хоббс, – пробормотал он, оставляя на дереве длинные шрамы. – Элдон Стамиц, – записал он ниже. – Гретчен Спек, – выцарапал напротив них. Две жертвы, один убийца. Двое были монстрами и умерли, одна послужила декорацией и ещё жива. Затем он начал писать имена убийц, которых он поймал и которые умерли. Выцарапывал в колонки жертв и выживших. Коллег по работе, знакомых, подозреваемых из прошлых дел, раздражающих его людей, соперников и конкурентов. Он покрыл именами всю поверхность стола, некоторые повторялись, встречаясь в разных категориях. В центре он нацарапал слово «подражатель».  
      Он говорил себе, что не сходит с ума, но руководствуется логикой и строгой системой. Он заставил себя взять в расчёт теорию Аланы, что за всем стоит какой-то вполне материальный человек, который хочет добраться персонально до Уилла. Возможно, кошмары были просто кошмарами и он попался в чью-то хитрую психологическую ловушку. Но это не объясняло Гретчен.  
      – Я тебя видел, – шептал Уилл сам себе и полировал гвоздь, вырезая на ножках столика оленьи рога. – Я видел тебя там. Я  _был_  тобой.  
      И всё это время в спальне двигалось что-то тяжёлое и мокрое, скрипя половицами и отравляя воздух гнилой вонью. Пока не зазвонил телефон.  
      Уилл последовал за мелодией звонка на кухню, хотя не помнил, чтобы оставлял телефон там. Он не стал поднимать его со стола и, заляпав экран кровью от израненных пальцев, ответил на звонок так. Когда из динамиков послышался белый шум и мучительные стоны, Уилл не удивился, хотя и ощутил, как прошёл мороз по коже. Но из-за чего у него перехватило дыхание от ужаса, так это из-за голоса на фоне: это был детский шёпот.  
      Уилл наклонился поближе. Вопреки себе, он решился приложить ухо к динамику и за нечеловеческими звуками едва-едва различил отчаянную мольбу ребёнка.  
      –  _Прости, мамочка..._  
      Уилл крепко зажмурился.   
      – Это обман, – сказал он себе. – Это не реально.  
      –  _Мамочка, пожалуйста, прости... Прости, прости._  
      Уилл нажал на отбой, но голос остался. Уилл вернулся в гостиную, но он преследовал его, будто проходя через все помещения и эхом отталкиваясь от стен. Уилл пошёл к дивану за новым гвоздём и, выдрав его, начал выцарапывать свой список на обратной стороне кофейного столика.  
      – Я тебе не верю, – бормотал он почти шёпотом, царапая ожесточённо и всё более беспорядочно. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я полез в дыру.  
      –  _Мамочка, нет! Прости!_  
      Уилл до боли сжал зубы, двигая гвоздём по кругу, снова и снова. Рёв из помех ударил по барабанным перепонкам, и он судорожно стиснул пальцы.   
      – Это не я, – бормотал он. – Это не я, это никто, этого даже не существует...  
      –  _Пожалуйста, хватит. Пожалуйста, хватит, прости меня, пожалуйста, теперь у меня получится, я..._  
      Дом замолчал так внезапно, что Уилл вздрогнул. Несколько минут он не двигался, ожидая... чего-то,  _хоть чего-нибудь_ , но дом снова стал тихим и мертвым. Даже неописуемый зверь наверху остановился. Уилл попробовал продолжить писать, но тихое царапанье гвоздя по дереву отозвалось в ушах громом, и он перестал.   
      С диванной подушкой в руках он забился в угол комнаты и свернулся калачиком, притворяясь, что спит.  
      – Не пойду, – прошептал он. Если закрыть глаза, дом начинал казаться ещё более огромным и пустым, поэтому он оставил их открытыми, позволяя миру размыться в одно большое серое пятно. – Оставь меня в покое. Они скоро вернутся...  
      Время шло, хотя он не знал, сколько. Часы, наверное. Когда зазвонил телефон, Уилл дёрнулся, и гвозди с другим острым мусором воткнулись в его измученное тело.  
      – Не трать время, – сказал он, сверля кухню взглядом. – Я не отвечу.  
      Телефон замолчал, и минуту спустя звякнуло уведомление об оставленном сообщении. Уилл сопротивлялся до тех пор, пока тишина не стала подкрадываться ближе. Она откусывала от него кусок за куском, пока его тело не начало двигаться по собственной воле, подталкивая его к кухне. Он открыл сообщение.  
      – Уилл, это Джек. – Хотя качество записи было плохое, его голос был легко узнаваем. – Не знаю, как лучше это сказать, но О'Халлораны мертвы. Мне только что сообщили. Всё произошло не так, как с другими; такая неправильная смерть, все пятеро. – Уилл привалился к столу, Джек продолжал: – Кристофера даже не было с семьёй, но все умерли в одно время и одинаковой смертью. Я сказал Зеллеру проверить Си Джея Линкольна. Тела привезут к утру, и, если ты в состоянии, я хочу, чтобы ты на них взглянул. Я буду...  
      На этом сообщение обрывалось. Уилл отшатнулся, на лице выступил холодный пот: он вспомнил предыдущий звонок. Он сидел в своём призрачном доме и слушал, как умирает маленький мальчик. И ничего не сделал.  
      Уилл сам не заметил, как оказался наверху.   
      – Ты убила его из-за меня? – заорал он дыре, вышагивая туда-сюда перед её красными гипсокартонными зубами. – Ты наказала меня за то, что я попытался уйти? За то, что отказался играть в твою идиотскую игру? Что, чёрт возьми, ты такое... что тебе от меня надо?  
      В лицо повеяло холодным воздухом. Запахло землёй. Он не выдержал; зарычав от бессилия, Уилл запрыгнул на кровать и полез в дыру, в то время как гравий на улице зашуршал под колёсами машины.


End file.
